


sleepy boy inc children head cannons

by SkribbleJellies



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, Other, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Twitch Streamers - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, backstories, jshlatt - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkribbleJellies/pseuds/SkribbleJellies
Summary: Some of these ideas are NOT 100% my ideas. I am going more in-depth about the headcanons i have saved in my notes :)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Head cannon one: Tubbos Biological Dad  
Philza is not Tubbo’s biological dad. Jshlatt is. Tubbo was so nice and kind growing up. He loved his dad more than anything. The only problem was that Shlatt was a heavy drinker and smoker. Because of these habits and no one else working in the household, they were always short on funds. Tubbo never seemed to mind though. He was just happy to be with his dad. One day though Shlatt finally had to pull the cord. He couldn’t bear seeing his kid grow up in such an environment, so he called Philza. He told Philza everything and how he wanted so much more for tubbo. Reluctantly Philza said yes and Tubbo would be living with Phil. The next evening they took a long walk along a park. They made flower crowns, looked at the bees buzzing from flower to flower, and they even got an ice cream to share! Finally, Jshlatt picked tubbo up and hugged him so tight. “I love you so so much Tubbo,” he said, “I hope you can forgive me.” he placed Tubbo in a small box. “Wait here for just a second ok? If I’m not back and you see a man with a green hat and wings follow him.” And like that Shlatt turned away. He didn’t look back. He did want to see his son see the streams of tears running down his face. To this day Tubbo can faintly see the image of his father, but he didn’t know who this man was. Then again he was only three when he was abandoned.


	2. Head Canon Two: School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo school headcanon

Headcanon Two: School  
Tommy HATED school growing up. Besides the point, he did so well in school getting the honor roll every single year. He didn’t have to study a day in his life. Before Tubbo was diagnosed with dyslexia everyone thought he was just stupid. He was held back twice before he was diagnosed. Getting Tubbo to study or do homework was exhausting. He would lie about doing homework and upcoming tests because they frustrated him so much. No one could get him to do his work except for Tommy. Unlike anyone else, Tommy was so patient with him. Even before the diagnosis. He would sit there for hours in the middle of the night just trying to help him through the problems. Word by word they would spend working through his homework. Tommy was the only one who could help him get through homework without tears.


End file.
